It has long been known that language delays and behavior problems in children frequently co-occur (Cantwell & Baker, 1985). Typically, researchers investigating the relationship between language delays and problem behaviors have used behavioral rating scales to measure child social and problem behavior. Rating scales have inherent limitations including dependence of informant knowledge of the child and the context, low cross-informant agreement, and insensitivity to levels of problem behavior below the clinical threshold. Observational methods can supplement the rating scales by providing more objective and direct measures of child behavior in context. However, few studies have examined this relationship longitudinally using observational methods. This study proposes to examine the relationship between language delays and problem behaviors (measured concurrently and at 6- and 6 month follow-up) in a sample of 4-year-olds from low-income families in Head Start programs (N=60). The objectives of this longitudinal study are to examine (a) the mean differences in social/behavioral characteristics between preschool children with language delays and those with typical language development; (b) the association of degree of language delay with problem behaviors and social skills in Head Start children; and (c) the association of earlier language abilities with later behavior in Head Start children. All 4-year-olds in three Head Start centers will be screened at the initial evaluation using the Preschool Language Scale-4 (PLS-4; Zimmerman, Steiner, & Pond, 2002) and Peabody Picture Vocabulary Test-Ill (PPVT-III; Dunn & Dunn, 1997). Based on language data, we will observe 30 children with language delays and 30 with typical language development in their classroom for 60 minutes during structured activities and 60 minutes during unstructured activities. Measures of children's behaviors will be collected from direct observation using the Multi-Option Observation System for Experimental Studies (MOOSES). Teacher-reported problem behaviors will be assessed with the Child Behavior Checklist-Teacher Report Form (CTRF/11/2-5, Achenbach, 2001) and Social Skills Rating System (SSRS, Gresham & Elliot, 1990). The proposed study will contribute to the understanding of the relationship among language development, behavioral functioning, and social skills in Head Start children, and will provide an observation protocol for evaluating problem behaviors in this population. Together, improved understanding and a validated observation protocol will enable a more effective early intervention.